In the Life of a Soldier
by chainsaw
Summary: This story takes you into the lives of 2 terran soldiers in the battle against the Terran Confederates and the Zerg, alongside Raynor and his troops.
1. The Meeting

                        Starcraft: In the Life of a Soldier

**Yo**** this is my first fan-fic!!!! I thought I'd give writin a try. Well I hope you like it. It follows 2 terran soldiers through there battles and challenges against the Zerg and Confederate Terran forces. I'm kinda trying to go along with the original Starcraft battles, but it isn't gonna be EXACTLY accurate so give me some slack. These guys can't be in all the battles so it might skip 1 or 2 here and there. So lets go!!!!**

Chapter 1: The first meet

James and A.J. sat shaking and scared in the bunker waiting for another fleet of Zerg to charge and overtake them. Suddenly there nightmare came true and huge fleet of zerglings ran over the hill. James and A.J. poked their guns out of the holes and began to fire into them. But no matter how much they shot the Zerg kept coming. "Damn man will never keep them back at this rate!" "Just keep on firing James don't stop!" Suddenly out of the sides of the bunker they saw the flashes of more bullets flying into the Zerg. "What the!?" James said confused. They then heard the sound of a vulture riding toward them throwing explosives into the mob. After a few more seconds the Zerg fell. Neither James nor A.J. knew where the shots came from but they planned to find out. James quickly ran to the door and swung it open. Outside the door was a group of about 20 or 30 marines and firebats, and one man on a vulture. They walked out of the bunker and looked around. The man stepped off his vulture and walked over to greet them. "Hey, the names Jim Raynor, were here to get ya out of this place." A.J. could hardly wait to thank him for saving them from being the zergs next meal. "Man you don't know how much we owe you for savin our asses." A.J. said enthusiastically. "Well you can thank me later, we still gotta go try and save the second command center…. if its even still standing. You all don't have to help us though you've been through enough." "Dude we'll still help ya won't we James." "Heck after what you did for us will follow you into hell and back." James said with a grin on his face. "Well I'll have to take ya up on that offer boys. We'll need all the help we can get on this one. I'll at least give ya a little rest before we march to the command center." "Well we can do that for ya, that's fer dang sure." James said again with a smile forming across his face. "Medic! Raynor yelled pointing towards a woman in white armor. "Get these two some water and rations. We don't want em collapsing from dehydration or hunger." "Yes sir." She then ran to the two of them handing them a bottle of water, and a sack of rations. "Oh, and by the way." Raynor said. "What's your guys names?" "Well I'm A.J. and this is James, a regular jackass." "Oh shut the hell up." James said smacking A.J. on the back of the head. "Well its nice to have you two aboard my little group here. The way you held this base as long as you did I look forward to seeing you in action." " Well don't worry about us, we fight twice as hard as the regular man." "Hahaha, well that's nice to hear. Enjoy that rest we leave in 20 minutes." Raynor turned and walked off…..

End of chapter 1. If you like it I'll post some more of it later.


	2. The First Battle

Yo, it's me again with the 2nd chapter. Sorry it took soooo long they'll start to come a lot quicker from now on. ENJOY

Chapter 2: The First Battle

"Hey come on were going to move out in 2 minutes." "That's us James, get back on yer feet." "Just when this rest was getting really comfortable." "Aww shut up ya little baby, and come on." Raynor walked up to them and reaffirmed that they would still come with them. "Hey, you guys are positive you wanna fight." "Just say the word sir." "I like that attitude in a soldier." Raynor said enthusiastically. "Ok, time to move it out."  The command center wasn't that far from there position but it was still a good 20 minute walk. Then after only about 5 minutes they ran into a little group of zergs. They made short work of these. Though they did lose a few men. The rest of the way was pretty zerg free until they arrived to see there next big surprise. "Well that was a nice little walk wasn't it A.J." "Shut the hell up and look over there." "What? I don't see anything differ…. What the hell is that!?" "Its like a normal command center but, it looks like there're veins on it" A.J. said in with a surprised, frightened face. "Man, I've seen a lot of weird things in this world but this definitely takes the cake." Raynor added "What do you think we should do Sir" James asked puzzled. "Well, from what I see it  looks as if the zerg have taken this one. We'd best take it out along with the rest of the zerg." "It's your call sir." "Alright then, lets attack. EVERYONE READY! LETS MOVE!" Raynor screamed at the top of his lungs as all the men rushed against the zerg. It was like a hurricane of yelling as all the men charged shooting  as they ran. "James try to stay near me, we can watch each others backs!!" A.J. yelled just as  they went head on into a group of  zerglings. All you could hear where the rattling of the machine guns as they sent hails of bullets at there targets. James was dodging claws left and right, just as A.J. was. It only took a few minutes, then it was over. "Damn, no matter how many of these battles we fight against the zerg, you still almost piss your pants every single time." " I hear that" A.J. said smiling at James. What was left of the marines and firebats stood looking at the infested command center. "Ok guys, lets destroy this baby!" Raynor yelled to the rest of the troops. "Aim for the gas tanks at the rear of it, that should bring it down." A.J. added in. So as they were told the troops shot the tanks, while others tried killing the weird vein things covering it. Eventually it burst into flames which took care of the rest. Just then you got a transmission from general Duke. "Raynor, you and your men have just destroyed a vital confederate instillation and have broken colonial law. Throw down your weapons you are all now under arrest." "That's bull, we did this colony a favor by destroyin this thing." "I've asked you one time, don't make me ask again." Duke said in an even sterner voice than before." "Well boys looks like we have to put our weapons down for now." "Well shit, looks like our careers aren't looking up aye James." "Hehehe, yep but maybe our popularity."  All the men threw down their weapons as told, and got ready for pick-up.   


End file.
